Te amaré por siempre La Maldición
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el amor es real y sincero? ¿Puede permanecer por siempre? Un amor que tiene que librar una intensa batalla contra el mal. La pregunta es: ¿Podrá esta pareja ser feliz por fin?Edward/Bella O.C. Mucho suspenso. Les invito a leerla.
1. Chapter 1

LA MALDICION

Cap.1 El inicio.

Estaba cerca del río cuando la vi por primera vez, la luz del sol daba sobre su piel blanca, diferente a las otras chicas del lugar, era como ver en la oscura noche y distinguir una reluciente y brillante estrella. Cuando se volteó su cabellera larga y sedosa parecía acariciar sus hombros desnudos, mientras tomaba la cesta de entre la orilla del rio y sacaba algunos peces en ella.

No dije nada, estaba impactado por su belleza. Miraba sus movimientos lentos y desgarbados, pero llenos de una delicadeza sin igual. Al momento sentí mi corazón latir frenético, la sangre corrió por mis venas como lava incandescente, todo mi pasado y mi presente lo olvidé al contemplar a tan exquisita criatura.

Ella volteó al sentirse observada y unos ojos color chocolate se posaron en mi. No pude moverme, estaba paralizado por la impresión. Ella sonrió dulcemente, nuevamente mi cerebro empezó a trabajar, me obligué a ir hacia ella. Vi su tobillo con una argolla metálica, era una esclava, pero ella no merecía ese trato ni ese nivel. Yo no lo permitiría.

Antes de llegar a ella, un enorme y corpulento esclavo negro me cerró el paso, pero al reconocerme se inclinó obediente y pidió disculpas.

-¿Quién es el dueño de esta esclava?-le ordené molesto, a lo que el criado con miedo me dijo:

-Ahekilt, mi señor. Esta ahora en su casa, si desea verlo puedo llevarlo.-me dijo con tono meloso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté amablemente a la chica, para mi era una ofensa tratarla como a una sirvienta.

-Shaenela-su voz parecía el suave murmullo de un rio en calma, ella era perfecta.

Me dirigí hacia la casa de ese monstruo, pues sabia que gustaba de jóvenes para sus más bajos deseos, aunque nunca antes me había preocupado tal cosa. Ahora era un asunto personal.

En cuanto puse un pie en su casa, el hombre, que aparecía ante mí era repulsivo y empalagoso.

-Mi señor, ¿que lo trae a esta su humilde morada y en que puede servirle alguien como yo?

-Deseo comprarte a tu esclava Shaenela-al decir su nombre y verla detrás de mí. Una intensa furia recorrió su rostro, pero supo ocultarla muy bien de mí.

-Mi señor, acaban de traerla, no he tenido tiempo de disfrutarla como es debido, permítame mostrarle a otras esclavas que me trajeron. Se las puedo obsequiar.-Al momento aplaudió dos veces y varias chicas, todas ellas muy bonitas de diversas razas se pusieron en fila delante de mí.

-Escoja mi señor y con gusto os las daré.-Estaba claro que no quería dármela y yo no deseaba ninguna otra.

-Quiero a Shaenela.- Vi su rostro ponerse cerúleo de la furia y luego mostrar una estúpida sonrisa.

-Mi señor, esta esclava es muy torpe no le servirá para lo que…-Lo interrumpí furioso. Al momento de gritar la guardia que traía conmigo se aprestó con las lanzas sobre él.

-¿Osas negarme la venta de la esclava? No quise regalo, es una compra. Pero ya que estas en ese plan. ¡Guardias! Llévense a este individuo. Sus bienes quedan confiscados. Las jóvenes llévenlas al palacio. –Sin chistar obedecieron mi orden ya se llevaban a la chica, cuando:

-Ella irá conmigo.-Y me siguió dócilmente sin levantar la vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 Recibimiento.

Cuando llegué a mi palacio, mi padre me miró intrigado, mientras veía a la chica tras de mí. Una sonrisa cómplice cruzó su rostro, mientras mi madre y Deirdre, mi prometida, fulminaron con la mirada a Shaenela.

Di instrucciones de que le quitaran el grillete y le asignaran una habitación. Le dieran ropas y lo necesario para poder ponerse presentable. En seguida me reuní con mi padre, el sacerdote principal de nuestro pueblo. Quien tenía poder absoluto, aún más que un rey, por consiguiente yo heredaría ese poder. Y faltaba un año, cuando cumpla 18 ciclos, para obtener el poder.

Deirdre es mi prometida, se acordó nuestro matrimonio desde que nacimos. Aunque no me atrae en lo absoluto, ya que es vanidosa, vacía y muy cruel con los demás que no están a su altura. He discutido con mi padre al respecto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, si no hay alianza, el pueblo de Deirdre atacaría a nuestro pueblo, no lo puedo permitir.

Pero ahora que acabo de conocer a Shaenela, no puedo evitar sentir repulsión por Deirdre. Siento como si esta chica y yo fuéramos imanes, que nos atraemos y tenemos que estar juntos para sentirnos bien.

En cuanto dejaron a Shaenela presentable, la llevaron a mis aposentos. No podía creer que fuera aún más bella, pero era cierto, su piel parecía despedir cierto destello, apenas visible, sus enormes ojos color chocolate se posaron en mi, haciéndome sentir dichoso. Sentí emociones totalmente nuevas. Emociones que jamás había sentido y que ahora devastaban a mi corazón.

Ella se arrodilló frente a mí. La levanté dulcemente con cautela, ella temblaba, quizá pensó que sería como ese barbaján que la quería ultrajar. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se posó nuevamente en la mía, ella sonrió. Mi mundo entero se iluminó. Entonces supe con toda certeza, que mi corazón le pertenecía. No quería separarme de ella jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 ODIO

Deirdre se dio cuenta de inmediato de la atracción de Shaenela por su prometido: Edabión. No podía permitir semejante insulto, así que se encargaría de ella. En realidad Deirdre estaba enamorada de Edabión, cómo no se iba a enamorar de es joven alto y guapísimo de intensos ojos verdes. Nadie que ella hubiera conocido antes ni después, era tan hermoso como él.

Ella ansiaba ser su esposa, anhelaba darle hijos y perpetuar el linaje. Deseaba intensamente un hijo igual a su padre. Y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Aunque ella no era fea, se sentía minimizada por la hermosura de él. Se miró al espejo y se contempló con ojo crítico. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas una belleza de mujer. Sus ojos eran cafés y su cabellera era rojiza, eso la hacia distinguirse de todas las doncellas. Y aunado a su jerarquía, no se le podía comparar con nadie.

Sin embargo, desde el momento que vio a la esclava, sintió un odio feroz por ella. No quería la más mínima competencia en el amor de Edabión. Y si tenia que borrar del mapa a cuanta esclava ó concubina hubiera, lo haría sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Había otro problema que aún no sabía nadie, ni siquiera ella. Era una persona a la que los celos podían volver loca. Y eso lo comprobaría poco tiempo después.

Edabión en esos momentos estaba frente a Shaenela. Estiró lentamente su mano hasta llegar a tocar la mano de ella. Su temblor fue evidente.

-No te voy a hacer daño-murmuró con suavidad.

-No tengo miedo de eso-pronunció ella en un murmullo.

-Entonces ¿Porqué tiemblas?-le preguntó desconcertado. Si alguien te quiere hacer daño, morirá al instante. No permitiré que te toquen.

-Tengo miedo de no poder contener mi curiosidad-habló sin mirarle a los ojos, apenada y ruborizada.

-¿Qué curiosidad?-estaba intrigado, esa mujer era fascinante. Su sola cercanía hacia vibrar hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo.

-El poder tocar su rostro-nuevamente un intenso rubor la asaltó. Me pareció totalmente adorable ese gesto. Me incliné hacia ella, mientras hacia que todos salieran de la habitación.

-Hazlo si es tu deseo, jamás podría negarme a algo que necesitaras ó desearas.-Y me acerque aún más. Con dedos temblorosos sus manos tocaron mi rostro, poco a poco, y ese cálido tacto me brindó un placer infinito como jamás había sentido.

Ella me miraba absorta y no pude controlarlo, mi boca se detuvo en esos rojos labios y mis brazos la rodearon delicadamente. Fue algo único.


End file.
